


His Little Accident

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bath, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bed-Wetting, Bedwetting, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Wetting, Wetting the bed, phan fic, phanfic, phanfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: When Phil awakes in the middle of the night, it’s clear that one of them has had an accident… a lot of consolation is required.





	His Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to have read this before, I posted this in August 2017 on tumblr. Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).

When Phil woke up, he knew that something was wrong. It took him a minute or two to be conscious enough to figure out what the feeling was. Wet. The bed was wet. Particularly between his legs and the area around where his crotch had been lying.

Phil tried to think of an explanation for why this was the case. He couldn’t think of anything other than the reason he was refusing to accept.

Phil flicked the lamp on to assess the situation and discovered that the wetness also had a slight yellowish-green tinge. Dan was fast asleep and they didn’t have any apple juice in the house, so there was really only one explanation. Phil had wet the bed.

It was clear it had been him, as although Dan was a bit wet too, it was less around the crotch area and Phil could definitely feel the moisture between his legs. This was bad.

Phil felt disgusting and just wanted to leave and hide in shame, but he knew it would be the worst thing to leave Dan lying in it. He had to face the problem, wake him up and deal with it.

“Dan, Dan, wake up,” Phil told him, starting to shake him gently. Phil felt like he was about to start crying and knew he would when he started to explain to Dan what had happened.

“Phil what's…” Dan started, suddenly pausing, probably when he felt the wetness, “Oh.”

As Dan felt how wet the bed was, he realised one of them must’ve had an accident, but it wasn’t wet around his crotch, so he guessed it must’ve been Phil. His responses were a bit slow with having just woken up, but after he realised this, he noticed that Phil was crying.

“Hey Phil, it’s okay,” he said, “Let’s get up and strip the bed and then we’ll go for a bath.”

Between them, they got the sheets off the bed and the cover off the duvet. Phil felt like it was his job to clean up, because he made the mess, but Dan was doing the most he could to help his crying boyfriend. Fortunately, the mattress protector had done its job and the mattress itself hadn’t suffered.

When all the sheets were off the bed and Dan had stuffed them in the washing machine to put on in the morning, he towed Phil in the direction of the bathroom. He was shivering and Dan thought the best thing for him would probably be a warm bath. Dan started the bath running and left Phil to look after it while he went to find them some dry pyjamas.

When Dan returned, he brought the shivering Phil into a close hug. He was still crying and Dan wanted to console him some more, “Phil, buddy, don’t cry. We can clean ourselves and the sheets and our pyjamas; there’s nothing to worry about. I know it’s embarrassing, but I’m not judging you; I get it was an accident.”

“But it just happened… I didn’t have any control,” Phil cried.

“I’m willing to bet you just went to the bathroom in your dream, but you weren’t quite asleep enough,” Dan said, attempting to ease his mind, “You were unlucky, but it happens.”

“I guess,” Phil accepted, knowing that Dan was giving the most logical explanation for what had happened.

Dan had to pull away from their hug to turn off the water before the bath got too deep, “Right Phil, let’s get in the bath; I’ve got us some dry pyjamas for when we get out.”

Phil got in first, pulling his knees to his chest and making himself as small as possible so that Dan could slide in behind him. When Dan was settled, he put his arms around Phil and encouraged him to relax. Phil had been sitting bolt upright, his shoulders very tense, until Dan gently tugged him closer to lay back against his chest.

Phil was still crying softly, sniffles replacing his earlier sobs. Dan cuddled with Phil, his arms loosely draped around him, occasionally lifting to brush the tears from his boyfriend’s face. Dan pressed kisses to his cheeks, his neck, his mouth, trying to cheer Phil up even a little bit, and showing him that he was still loved, no matter what.

Phil did eventually relax a little, but Dan could tell he was still mortified about what had happened. He kept reminding Phil that it was okay, but it was really now down to Phil processing what had happened, accepting it and moving on. Dan had a feeling that it might take a while for Phil to fully get over this, but he was going to be right by his side all the way.

They both got dried off and changed into fresh pyjamas. For the rest of the night, they were going to sleep in what was technically Phil’s room, which they rarely used. Dan took Phil’s hand as they headed there, giving it a gentle squeeze to try and bring Phil back some more confidence.

As they climbed into the cold bed and cuddled up together to warm things up, Phil voiced his worries to Dan, “Dan, like what if it happens again? I know it was probably just a dream thing, but like what if something’s wrong with me?”

“Phil, I want you to do your best not to worry about that,” Dan told him, “I doubt there’s anything wrong, but if it does happen again, I’ll help you clean up and take you to the doctors if there’s a problem. I think you’ll be fine though, honestly.”

Dan’s words eased Phil’s mind a little; he could see that his boyfriend cared about him and wasn’t bothered by his little accident. He relaxed into Dan’s embrace and tried to calm his mind, tired and wanting to get back to sleep. A few nerves remained in his system, but with Dan’s loving embrace and words of consolation, sleep found him eventually.

Relief washed over Dan when Phil finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. He hoped his boyfriend was okay and it was nothing more than a little accident. Dan was fairly confident that all would be okay…

… And it was. The weeks went by and everything was fine.


End file.
